Matashibi's Baby
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Matashibi is the Almighty Two-Tailed Demon cat; No one can capture her. She has but one goal; Capture Hinata Hyuga, Her Child!


_Hinata-Matashibi's Baby_

_By: Graceful Warrior of Ashmeadow_

_Summary: Matashibi, Two-Tailed Demon Cat, has no host, no one can capture her. She has only one goal: Capture Hinata Hyuga, Matashibi's Baby!_

**Me: **Yo! This is Warrior-Chan! Welcome to Matashibi's Baby, we have some very special guests joining us today! To my left is the Star of the Show, Hinata Hyuga!

**Hinata: **(Waving to the readers) Hello everyone! I'm the Star of this Show.

**Me: **To my right, The King of the Hyuga Clan and Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga!

**Hiashi: **Hello Warrior-chan and to all those readers out there. I just have one thing to say: If any of you Nasty, Dirty Boys lay one finger tip on my daughter, (Unsteaths his Katan) I WILL CUT THEM OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!

**Me:** (Sweat drops) And last but not least. The almighty Two-Tailed Demon Cat, Hinata's Mother and major villain in this show. Matashibi!

**Matashibi: **Hello Readers, I am Matashibi, Hinata's mother. I have one thing to say: Touch my daughter (Waves Tails all around) I WILL BURN YOU TO ASHES!

**Me: **(More sweat drops) Anyway, Let's Begin the Show!

* * *

Chapter One: A Simple Mission Right? WRONG!

(The Hokage's Mansion-Hinata's Pov)

Today was like any other day; I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair, got my Konoha Leaf Headband, and left. I would normally run straight for the Training Field 8, however I recieved a letter from the Hokage, Tsunade Senji, to report to the Hokage's Mansion for a mission. I ran to the Hokage's Mansion, with a smile; about time I got a mission.

I am Hinata Hyuga, The Heiress of the Noble & Powerful Hyuga Clan, I am the Daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, The King of the Hyuga Clan. I am 16 years old, I was born December 27, I am one of the Greatest Fighters of the Hyuga Clan. I wear a long-sleeved Lavender jacket, navy blue pants, and black sandels. I have Lavender Eyes, trademark of the Hyuga Clan; the Byakugan.

I was with my team, Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and my senesi, Kureani Yuhi. Kiba was a tall male, with brown spiked hair, tan skin, black silk like pants and shrit, sharp teeth and slitted eyes. Shino was the mystery type, he only wore a long grey coat with a hood and glasses. We were standing infront of the Hokage, Tsunade Senji, she sat behind her desk looking at us; Damn, is this woman going to say anything?!

_"Master Hinata, you have to be patient. I know you want a mission this badly, but not waiting for the Hokage is not like you at all.". _A voice said at the back of my mind. I knew that voice; it was my Spirit Protecter, Silverfang. Silverfang is the Last Member of the Fang Clan of Konoha, the rest of his clan was wiped out completely, he was the only one that made it out alive. We have been together ever since I was 5 years old, I was just a child; I was alone then.

"Team 8, I have a mission that will need your skills. There is a Village 150 miles north from here, called the Village of the Neko. There is scroll that is to be retrived from there, but I must warn you; this village is crawling with ghosts of the Spirit of Matashibi." Tsunade told us.

"Matashibi? Who or What is Matashibi?" Kiba asked. I looked at him and explained.

"Matashibi is the name of the Two-Tailed Demon cat. Matashibi was the Leader of the Nekos and lead them to victory after her father died. No human was able to capture her, she is unstoppable." I told my dog loving friend. Kiba's eyes grew wide, I could have sworn I saw him shaking.

"As I was saying, There is a scroll, in a cave, in the West wing of the village. It is covered by a barrier and none of our other Ninja Squads have able to break it." Tsunade told us. I looked at Tsunade and wondered; If none of the other squads have been able to break this barrier, what makes her thing we can break this barrier.

"Hokage-sama, not meanig to sound disrespectful, but what exactly makes you thing we can break this barrier? We are nothing more then genie and we hardly have the power of Anbus." I asked the Hokage.

"There is the thing Hinata; You and your team have the power. Kiba's Fang Over Fang, Shino's Insect Swarm, Kureani's Haze and You Twin Lion Fists can break this seal. That I am sure of." She told us. I smirked, this was going to be a simple mission, right?

_"WRONG!"_ Silverfangs's voice ranged in my mind. Man, I hate it when he does that! Silverfang was always over protective of me, just like my father. Those 2 never understood when it came to me going one missions with squad.

'Silverfang, calm down! We're just going to get a scroll! What is the Big Deal?!' I thought back to Silverfang, _'If you hadn't heard, you're going to the Village of the Neko! That village is bad news and I refuse to let you go on this mission; I will be sure to let Master Hiashi in on this!'_ Silverfang said to me, 'Silverfang, you can't be for real! I am a warrior and I am going on this mission; tell my father and I will seal you back inside the Necklace!' I shouted back to him.

I looked back at the Hokage and smiled, "Lady Tsunade, I will be happy to go on this mission for the scroll!" I said with a toothy grin, "Great Hinata, I am Happy to hear that. I want you all to go home, Pack items for a 4 day trip, once you get to the village, be sure to stay together!" Tsunade told us. "HAI!" We all said, and with that we were gone.

Getting Ready for a Mission!

* * *

Warrior-Chan: Well, it seems Master Hinata is ready for this mission, but what will her father, her sister and all of her family and friends have to say about this?

Hinata: I don't care; I'm going on this mission!

Hiashi: Hinata, as your father, I forbid you to go on this mission!

Matashibi: I think not Hiashi, Hinata is a ninja and I say she can go on this mission.

Hiashi: Yeah, because she's going to your village, Where your warrior will awaken your power within her!

Warrior-Chan: Damnit Hiashi, you're not to reveal anything from this story!

Hiashi: Sorry!

Matashibi: Hinata, I have to say. You're very courage makes me happy, that why I want you to be my...

Warrior-Chan: Matashibi!

Matashibi: Opps!

Warrior-Chan: Next Time: Getting Ready For A Mission!


End file.
